An Unlikely Team Up
by FallenAnge1
Summary: An human girl, a predator and a alien must team up to save the world and there familys!
1. Isabella

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

I woke up to the sound to my dog whimpering in my ear. So I lazily got up when to the backdoor and let my annoying dog out, I lock the door and when back bed, but something caught my eye, my eyes went wide the clock said it was 10:06 am which means I'm late for work again!

I bolted to my room grabbed my black Godsmack band tank top, my baggy grayish-black cargo pants, my two spiked belts and ran to the bathroom and had a quick shower, got dressed and did my teeth.

I ran out the door, but I stop and look at feet and saw that I had no shoes on!

I bolted back to the door and swoon it open, quickly put on my black combat boots and there I ran outside for good this time.

(55 mins later)

When I finally made to work, I just did not feel right, I went to open the door when I saw something move. I could feel my heart beat faster against my chest. I slowly opened the door and ran inside and slammed the door shut. I locked it too just be safe.

I turned around and saw all co-workers dead on the floor! I felt tears sliding down my face, but tried to hold them back. Then I heard a sound that sounded like glass braking. I summoned all courage and went toward the sound.

I walked toward the sound and stopped half and then it hit Tyson always had his Shot Gun hid under his desk for some reason. So started for Tyson desk when the door toward the glass came from sudden flew off its hinges! I jumped behind Tyson's desk open the draws franticly looking for the shot guns shells. I found them and the gun itself. I load the gun and look out from behind the desk, to find a black dog/lizard thing, it was drooling like mad and it was looking right at me!

I started to stand up slow, trying not to make any sudden movements.

The creature saw me, but it just sat there as if was waiting for me to come to it.

I walked slowly toward the creature, then it walked toward me, I think my skipped a beat.

It stops right in front of me and touch me forehead with its own and then I started to a voice in my head and then it hit me it was the creature's voice!

It sounded like Justin Long from the PC and Mac commercial.

Then the voice started talking, "**Be calm human, I will not harm you.**"

"**Ok, why are you here?**"

"**I need your help human**"

"**How can I help you?**"

"**No more questions.**"

I just nodded. "**Follow me.**"

I follow the creature, but I had so many questions I wanted to ask.

Has if it could read my mind (which I think it can).

"**My name is Shadow and I am Xeon or Alien** **and what is your name human**"

"**My name is Isabella Valentine and I am an ex-rock star and now I'm a music producer and news paper editor, sadly the rich person alive.**"

Shadow stop walking started growling at the trees. I looked into the trees and saw a big red lizard with teeth and claws.

I knew I should skipped work today.

I'm sorry it's so short, but this only my three fic and still learning so please bear with me.

Thanks for just reading it!


	2. Zoltoe

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

"What in the hell is that thing" I said in a panic.

"**Its a Zoltoe, its a creature that can kill just about anything, it can shoot fire and ice from its mouth at rapid speeds!"**

"So why the hell are still here then!" I yelled

The Zoltoe leaped off the tree and started to walk toward us.

I started to step back, but I was stopped by Shadows tail, I turned to look at Shadow.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed

**"We are going to stay and fight it!"**

"You said it kill can anything, so chance do we have of actually killing this thing!" I said to Shadow

**"I know I did, but we can win if we work together.**

"Oh don't give me that teamwork crap!" I said in pissed off tone

I looked at the Zoltoe as it slowly walked toward us.

"If its the only chance I guess we might as well try it." I said

**"Good, now do know how to use that weapon your holding?"**

"Yes, i do and why do you want to know?" i asked

**"Because, i want you to shoot at it the moment it gets in front of me.**

"Ummmm ok"I said in a scared tone

I noticed that my knees where shaking and my heart was beating really fast, I tried to calm myself down, but I just couldn't.

BOOM!!

Shadow and I turned our heads toward the sound only to find a big green guy, wearing armor and a metal mask.

**"Shit, why did he have to come!"**

"Why who had to come?" i asked

The end for now

sorry for the shortness again and be nice please!


	3. Yautja

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

I looked at the big green guy and then looked back at Shadow, who looked very piss off at the appearance of this guy.

"Shadow who is he?" I asked

**"Its a Yautja, my sworn enemy"**

I gulped

"Do you think he might help use?" I asked

**"Don't make me laugh, he is more likely ti kill us, then help us."**

I watched the Yautja as it walk toward us, it stopped right in front of us.

Shadow used his tale to bring me closer to him, started to growl at the Yautja.

"An Xeno and Ooman and a Zoltoe all in the same place this is to easy." It said

The Zoltoe jumped over me and Shadow and leaped on the Yautja.

I shot the Zoltoe in the back.

It screamed

I had to cover my ears it was so loud.

I could feel Shadow bring under him, but i had closed my eyes so I wasn't sure.

**"Are you ok Isabella?"**

"I fine, how about you?" i asked back

**"Unharmed."**

I crawled out from under Shadow and looked around.

I saw Zoltoe die on the ground with the Yautja under it.

I ran to help the Yautja.

"Shadow help me move the Zoltoe, we have to help the Yautja!" I said in abit of a panic

I Shadow jumped over to me and with one hit from his tail the corpse of the Zoltoe went flying into a tree.

"Thank-you Shadow"

**"Do not thank me yet, we still need to get him somewhere safe were can question him."**

"We can go to my house its only 54 minutes from here." I said

**"Lead the way"**

I help put the Yautja on Shadows back, then we started from my house.

(54 mins later)

I open the door and walked in with Shadow right behind me.

"Lets put him in one of my guest rooms an dwait for himto wake up."

Shadow just nodded and followed me to the guest.

It was a room base off of the rain forest so I thought it would be the best place to put him for now that is.

"Shadow do you need anything because I'm going to have a shower and I might take awhile." i asked

**"No, i'm fine, I well stay here and watch our guest."**

"Ok"

I took of my clothes and turned on the shower when I hear what I thought was a lamp braking and then I heard a roar.

I turn thew shower off and grapped my black towel and wrapped it around me.

I walked out into th living room and found the Yautja about to kill Shadow!

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the Yautja

He looked up at me and walk toward me.

"Me and my big mouth." i said in whisper

The end for now

sorry for the shortness again and be nice please!


	4. Blade

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

The Yautja cocked his head to one side.

My grip on the towel got tighter and tighter.

"Shadow...help" i said in a low voice

**"Isabella..."**

Shadow was out cold.

"Ooman why are with the Kiande Amedha?" It asked me

"I'm with Shadow not a Kiande Amedha?" I said back

He pointed to Shadow.

"That thing is a Kianda Amedha!" It said back in a angry tone

"Why are you here?" I asked

"To kill." It said

"To kill what?" I asked not really wanting the answer

Before he could answer he faint.

Sadly on me.

(10 mins later)

Shadow finally woke up.

"Shadow alittle help here, this guy is heavy." I said

**"Fine I'm coming"**

Shadow used both of his hands to remove the yautja.

"Thank-you Shadow" i said with a small smile

**"Lets just leave him here and you get some clothes on too."**

"Yeah, your right." i said

I walked to my room and grapped my fishnet long sleeve shirt and put my Slipknot Tanktop over it, put on my black cargo carpi's and my two spiked belts and my combats boots on too.

"Shadow, how is our guest?" i asked

**"Out cold"**

"Thats good, how are you are hurt or anything?" i asked out of concern

**" I heal fast"**

"Ok, if you say so." I answered

Shadow turn his head toward our guest and let out an low growl.

I walked over to the Yautja, with the shotgun in hand.

"Are you going to attack us again" i asked it

"No, I will not attack you or the Kiande Amedha." he said

He sound like Vin Deisel from XXX.

**"I still don't trust you."**

"Ummm, whats your name?" I asked

"My name in your togue is Blade." He said

"My name is Isabella Valentine, and the Kiande Amedha is Shadow." i said to him

"It looks like we might have to work together to destroy the Zoltoes" said Blade as he sat down on my new rug

**"I am not working with you, Yautja!"**

"Now Shadow, he might be able to help us, but for now we need to rest its 11:34 at night and i need rest." i said to the sulking Shadow and the pissed off Blade.

"Now Shadow and Blade you guys can sleep any where you guys want, except my room, ok" i said sweetly

"Good night boys" i said to them.

end for now

sorry for the shortness again and be nice please! Thank you all for reveiwing


	5. Boys!

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

I woke up to the sound glass braking.

"What are those boneheads doing" i asked myself

I walked out to my living room and found myself looking at Shadow and Blade wrestling on the floor crashing into vases and china.

"What are you two doing!" i asked while tapping my foot

Both of them separated and walked away from each other.

**"He was going to kill you in your sleep."**

"No, I was not!" said an enraged Blade

**"Then, why were you heading toward Isabella's room?"**

"Too see if she was wake and to ask her if i could eat something!" Blade said

"Shadow say your sorry to Blade." i said to Shadow as i crossed my arms over my chest

**"I will not say sorry to the enemy!" **

Shadow stood up and walked over to me.

Blade jumped in front of my and said "Leave the Ooman out of this!" in a dark tone

**"I am sorry Blade for attacking you for no reason." **

It looked like it hurt for himto sai it.

Then i did the unthinkable...I walked around Blade and hugged Shadow.

**"Ummm..what are you doing?"**

"Hugged you." i said

I felt Shadow hug me back.

I let go of Shadow and then hugged Blade.

"What are you doing Ooman, get off of me!" he said in shock

"Like i said to Shadow, Hugging you."

He hugged me back and then let go of me and sat down the rug.

"Now what do guys want to eat?" i asked

"meat" said Blade

**"Raw meat"**

"Ok just alot of meat,i think i can do that." i said trying to reinsure myself.

end for now

sorry for the shortness again but want save the best for the next chapter and be nice please! Thank you all for reviewing


	6. Naomi Nara

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

After i finished making the worlds largest breakfast and watched Shadow and Blade have a eating contest, which Shadow won.

My best friend Naomi Nara, had to come over to my house to get over hangover and to smoke some crack.

"Izzy, whats up?" asked a dazed Naomi

Naomi was wearing and roxy sneakers, red jeans, a shrit that had a chibi Gaara on it and 3 rainbow bracelets on both arms and her red and purple were in a ponytail. Shew sounds like Fefe Dobson.

"Naomi, were you out drinking again?" i asked her

"Yes, i was and i'm here to smoke some freash crack!" she said in a exicted tone.

She took off her panda backpack and brought out some crack.

"Come in and no smoking it in my house!" i said to her

Naomi stepped in and right away made her way to the living.

Where Shadow and Blade where.

"Hey, Izzy when did you get a boyfriend and dog?" she asked me

"Shit" i whispered

I walked into the living room and found Naomi petting Shadow.

"What kind of dog is it?" she asked me

"Ummm...wolf hound." i said

"Whats your boyfriends name?" she asked has pointed to Blade

"Whats a boyfriend?" asked Blade

**"Whats a dog?"**

"Umm...Naomi can you ummm..get me a pepsi from the icebox, please?" i asked her

"Sure" she said

As soon as i know she was gone turned to the boys.

"A dog is a pet and boyfriend is a lover." i said to them.

"I'm not your lover, I would never mate with a ooman!" said an anrgy Blade

**"I'm not a pet!"**

"This is going to be a long day." said in a low voice

end for now

sorry for the shortness again and be nice please! Thank you all for reviewing If you want to be in fic just give me your info i'll put you in!


	7. Alive!

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

"Hey Izzy can you sing for me please it helps me go to sleep?" asked Naomi has she curled up on the sofa

Shadow curled up like a dog and Blade sat next the sofa on the rug.

"OK." i said

Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead  
Not a walking zombie with no head  
Not a Stepford wife made to obey  
Don't want to go through life that way

I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
Gonna live that way  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive and I'm gonna live today

Do robots dream of electric sheep?  
I need to live my dreams, not just in my sleep  
I've been holed up here, but it's time to  
leave I need to make my move while I've air to breathe

Don't give me drugs, no Novocain  
I must be alive 'cause I still feel pain  
We were born with wings  
We were made to fly  
We were meant to live while we're still alive

When was done everyone was asleep. I decided to go outside for some fresh air.

"I wonder how long Shadow and Blade are going to stay here for?" i asked myself

I heard a sound, turned around to see Shadow.

**"Why are you out here all by yourself?"**

"I was just thinking." i said back

**"Izzy we have unwelcomed guest to the east of the house."**

I saw ten zoltoes coming toward my house "Shit, we get Blade, because it would wake up Naomi and thats the last thing we want." i said to Shadow

**"It looks like its up to me and you **

end for now

sorry for the shortness again and this just a filler ok and be nice please! Thank you all for reviewing If you want to be in fic just give me your info i'll put you in!


	8. Wake Up!

I don't own anything just my OC's

**thought talk-mostly Shadow**

_Flashbacks_

_Dreams_

(Isabella's POV)

"What do you mean; it's up to me and you?" I said to the very excited alien.

"**I mean exactly what I said...well umm...thought"**

The Zoltoes were getting closer and closer every second.

"Ok, what do we do to stop them?" I asked

"**We fight what else could we do?"**

"Good point." I answered in defeat

The Zoltoes all stopped only a couple meters away.

I turn to Shadow and asked "What are they doing?"

"**Don't know."**

Turned back to look at the Zoltoes and I saw what I thought was a light coming from their mouths.

"What's that light?" I asked myself out loud.

"**Izzy, we need to run!"**

"Why, do we need to run?" I asked Shadow, but he was already running to the other side of the house.

I started to run after Shadow. "Shadow, where are we going, god damn it!" I yelled at the running Alien

Shadow turned his head around to look at me and then I heard his voice in my head.

"**Izzy, get into house now and wake up Blade and your friend, Naomi!"**

I didn't want to argue with Shadow, so I just nodded and ran into the house.

I found the side door that lead you to the kitchen, I ran down the hallway.

"BLADE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran to the sofa were Naomi was sleeping.

I heard the sound of metal scratching against the wall.

"What is it Ooman!" yelled Blade

"We are under attack, that's what!" I yelled back to him

I turned the corner that leads you living room and stopped at the opening, ran to the sofa and tried to wake up Naomi.

"Naomi, it's time to wake up." I said to the sleeping girl

I felt someone poke my shoulder.

I turned around to find Blade standing there.

"Ooman, I'm going to go kill the Zoltoes and reclaim my honor." He said to me

I watched as he ran out to the door.

I turned back to Naomi.

"Come on Naomi, wake up!" I said to her a bit louder this time.

"5 more minutes Mom." She said in groggy voice.

I walked over to where her feet were and grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her off the sofa, with a loud thud!

"Ouch! What the fucking hell was that for?" yelled a half asleep, half awake girl.

"I needed to wake you up." I told her as she started to stand up.

A confused expression appeared on her face has she asked me "What for?"

I grabbed her hand and ran for the basement. "We are under attack."

"What, why and where is your boyfriend and dog?" she asked my in a panic.

"Ummm...my boyfriend left and he took the dog with him." I said

She looked shocked at this know information.

"What do you mean, he left and why did take your dog with him?" she asked me with curiosity in eyes

I didn't answer her, I just kept walking.

As soon as we enter the basement door, I started to look for my saber claws. (Think of Riddick's weapons)

I found them in an old chest which, was hidden by a pile of old boxes.

"Hey, Izzy can I have these smoke bombs?" asked Naomi out of the blue.

I turned around to see Naomi with multicolored smoke bombs.

"Where did you find those?" I asked her

"I found them in the box over there." She said has she pointed to one of the boxes that were hidden my Saber claws.

"Guess you can have them just don't use them in the house ok." I told her.

"Ok, Izzy!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Then the next thing I know, I hear a roar that could shatter glass.

THE END FOR NOW


End file.
